As I Lie
by sezzac155
Summary: Loki is sent to Earth to help out The Avengers. However, before he can do so he needs to work out his inner demons and to decide whether to trust Thor. Set post-'Marvel's The Avengers'.


They were standing in the Bifrost dome: Thor, Odin, and he Loki in their Asgardian regalia Loki wearing his coat and Thor his armour. The bridge had recently been repaired, and that is probably why Odin spent a good half hour lecturing them about it, how it took a long time for the bridge to regenerate and then the reconstruction of the actual building they were in now. Loki wasn't really listening he didn't care and had other things on his mind such as how he managed to survive been chained up for so long with his own haunting memories, not being able to speak because of that gag as well as the tantalizing thought of testing out if he still had the use of his magic and then using it on somebody. As luck would have it he withheld from that urge. He was broken out of his reverie by Odin calling his name "Loki, if you have something to say…"

"Yes, remind me why we are doing this? Why do I have to travel to Midgard? As my recollection tells me, those mortals that Thor call friends hate me." Before Odin could say anything Thor replied "Because it will be good for you, Brother! And they don't hate you".

_Lies_, Loki thought. "Thor is right," Odin replied "It will be good for you, you need to learn. As punishment you will go to Midgard and help out Thor and his friends. You need to wear these," he revealed two metal cuffs and put them on Loki's wrists with the sound of two clinks of metal on metal

"They will limit your magic." Loki sighed, as he muttered "I rather die" under his breath and walked over to get into position to be sent by the Bifrost to Midgard.

. . .

It was dusk; Loki was alone like he had been for the whole time since their arrival on Earth. He had to give credit to Thor in that respect, he would have thought that given the fiasco that happened the last time he was here Thor would be in his shadow every step he took to make sure Loki wouldn't get into trouble nor would his precious mortals get injured in any way possible. He took another swallow from his alcoholic drink; he was sitting with his back against a wall, legs outstretched in front of him and his hair falling so that it concealed his face; having given up on just wandering around for a while now. He had also given up on trying to keep track of how many drinks he had, but somehow it numbed the pain he had been feeling since what seemed like eternity.

In the distance a shadowy figure approached it called out in a hoarse whisper, "Loki?"

"Congratulations." Now that the figure was closer Loki could see who it was, stood up with a sharp intake of breath and took a few steps to greet him "You finally found me, Brother." He emphasised the last word, letting it penetrate like a knife - a tool he had used often. If he had expected some sort of negative reaction from Thor, he was disappointed as Thor continued "Loki, I have talked to the others and although there was some disagreement they understand why you are here."

_Really, _Loki was sceptical,_ they understand fully as to why I came here- To be punished for my supposed crime which they were directly involved. There was bound to be more than some disagreement because even I don't like this. _

"In addition, I have spoken with The Man of Iron and The Son of Coul, and together they managed to track down a place where you once stayed, and can stay now."

"Very we-" He didn't get to finish, as he was losing consciousness and falling forward, _Damn. Is my limited magic that bad? _

He must have not remained unconscious for long, he looked around and saw that he was still there in the dark street along with Thor and it had appeared that Thor even caught him before he hit the ground. _What? Did he catch me? Why? I wouldn't have done it for him. _He hadn't noticed that he was staring at Thor but Thor sure did. They held each other's gaze; He tried to speak however no words came out, it appeared as though he was still too exhausted to speak, or for that matter move on his own. In silence and without restraint Thor allowed Loki to lay his weight on Thor's shoulder, like a crutch and together they began to walk back the way they came.

He still wasn't sure why Thor was helping him in this moment, supporting him being unable to walk on his own or even helped him at all, Loki was sure that it was Thor who even gave the idea to Odin to let him travel to Midgard as punishment in the first place as Odin was too foolish to come up with it and would have preferred to just let him remain chained up as he slowly rot away. _But of course it's in his nature. Always playing the hero, at his coronation he was brandishing Mjolnir like a trophy. He might have become a good ruler... However, if it wasn't for I letting in those monsters, Asgard would be destroyed by now with his arrogant and reckless behaviour. I was doing them a favour. Did they see it? No. And Jotunheim? I saved our lives and Thor's. No. Of course not they were all blinded yet again. They never did notice me._

As he looked up he noticed that they were now nearing a large building, the windows reflecting the darkness of the night, he smirked in amusement as they kept on walking towards it, _So they did manage to find one. Quite a triumph. _

Neither of them spoke until they climbed the stairs and entered through one of the doors that led to the apartment. There were other residents in the building no doubt, however as it was night there was little sound.

"Enough!" He broke away from Thor as he strode across the room.

"Loki, I-"

"I don't need your help Thor! I can do this by myself, like I always have!"

"You know that's not true."

He ignored this by turning his back towards his brother and focused his attention to the city night outside the large floor-to-ceiling windows. It was pretty average when compared to other cities, what made it stand out was a tall skyscraper, higher than those surrounding it with the letter 'A' emblazoned in clear view from where he was standing. _And that's where_ …_we fought_. He thought with contempt. What disgusted him most was that he did not win either and soon enough would be subject to Thanos's wrath, it was the only reason why he let himself be captured and taken back to Asgard. 

"Why?" After a long moment of silence he said quietly, almost a whisper.

"What?" Thor had been waiting patiently for his brother to turn around.

"Why?" He said more clearly, turning around to stare directly at his brother, "On the tower, you fought me. Why did you? At least I had a reason, it's in my nature. But you," he pointed accusingly towards Thor "you had no excuse".

"Is that what this is all about?" This news that Loki just gave was shocking, "You think that you are one of them? One of the Frost Giants?"

At this he whipped out a knife and threw it, the blade flew through the air slicing Thor's shoulder in its wake.

For the second time that night he found himself falling, this time backwards. In the time it took for the knife to land in the wall opposite, Thor managed to get behind Loki to stop him from hitting the ground. Smirking, Loki retorted "You shouldn't have saved me. I was aiming for you".

"Loki, stop." Thor sighed "tear down these walls."

_You know not everything's your fault. But in a way… _"Our mistakes have brought us here today. Don't try to hide it".

Thor, with a sense of pride said "Look how far you've come, despite all those things you have done."

"Heh." Loki replied. He could feel his body breaking down now and after the day's events should have seen it coming, It was only out of sheer defiance that he was keeping himself awake, "Always playing the hero", he relented. Letting the barriers between consciousness and unconsciousness down and the blackness of his mind consume him, _you'll always be the one_ _to catch me when I fall. _

He was standing just inside the penthouse room, with Thor behind him so he couldn't escape, of what was once known as Stark Tower, facing the other avengers. None of them looked too happy to see him. _Well, here I am, still questioning if this was the right decision. _Taking the chance to give a side glance to Thor, who was beaming at the others;_ this cannot possibly be worth it. _Tony Stark was the first to speak "Not this time, Child Emperor". Resuming filling the six glasses he had laid out behind the drinking bar. _Did he just mock?_ _Yes, it seems I was correct in saying they don't want me here _"Didn't ask for one" he said, feigning a smile and brushing it aside with a wave of his hand. Walking into the room he continued, voice rising with every word, "You seem to be under the impression that I want-", it was at this point that the others; Natasha, Clint, Steve and Bruce, stood up ready to fight.

Sensing the increased tension Thor injected "Shall we proceed?"

"Too be here." Loki finished letting his voice trail off.

"That would be a good idea." Steve said to a now calm room.

Stark led them to a smaller room, one that was used for conferencing. "Sign" he demanded slamming a document down on the table right in front of Loki.

"For what?" glancing down at the piece of parchment, _Says here that I cannot kill anyone._

"It's a contract." Bruce answered, "A written agreement."

"To make sure that you co-operate with us, that you don't kill-" Natasha continued.

"Or harm anyone." Steve said.

"That means no brainwashing." Clint quipped.

"What they said." Tony finished.

_This contract as they call it is tedious and constricting._ "You stand for this Thor?" 

"Aye, I don't like it. But it's the only way to protect the humans that haven't done anything wrong, Brother."

"In that case" he poised the pen he was holding to the document, _let's see if I can bend or even break these rules,_ and signed. 

"Think you can do this Reindeer Games? Asked Hawkeye getting ready to aim his arrow at his next target. "Barton, need I remind you that I am a God and therefore have more than several of your lifetimes worth of training," Loki replied, pulling out a dagger from his longcoat, "Of course I can do it".


End file.
